Heart of millions
by NoahsAnarchy
Summary: When a young child needs guidance, they turn towards their mother. When a young Gem needs guidance, he turns toward his mentor. When both a young Gem and a mentor need guidance, they both turn towards their mother.
1. The young Gem

Pearl looked around. Nothing could come out of her mouth except for long, deep breaths of tainted air flowing in and out of her mouth. She wanted to scream. Wanted to scream and yell that everything will be fine. Everything is under control. But it's not. She knew this. And failure jabbed her in the backs of her skinny legs with every step she took.

Yet she still kept running. What was she to do?

"Amethyst! Amethyst! I'm coming! Please just hold on!"

The words felt like gravel scraping against her vocal cords. The thick, polluted air was a monster in itself. Placing its mighty strength on the tender flesh of her lungs. And it _pushed down_.

Pearl was trying to save her friend from the clutches of the sand beast. But it was through black spots.

She dazedly noticed Amethyst's whip trying to slash at the horrid monster that Steven accidentally made. Her short leg being strangled in the beast's mighty grip.

_Such a pain. He's such a pain. Such a pain, too me… Sometimes… _

Pearl fell. Her head hit the ground with a skid. Her body still pushed on, trying to end the beast's life. But after her brain closed the curtains on her conscience, her body danced off stage as well.

_But at least he's safe._

She lay limp in the crumbled dirt.

"Pearl!" Amethyst cried.

It wasn't a cry of grief. But a cry of pain. The same cry a child makes to their mother when they get hurt. Amethyst looked at the beast upside down. Its blackened eye sockets spewing oil and mud. Its mouth dangling in pieces, dripping sewage. How Steven managed to create this much of chaos _on accident_ is beyond her. The feeling in her leg is now beyond her. She can't move. Paralyzed by pain. The monster's gangly tree trunk of an arm and hand wrapped tightly around Amethyst's leg. Debris and gunk dripping down her body. She spat out what tasted like washed up bile out of her mouth. The air around her stung her eyes and throat.

Suddenly her arms became weak. Her whip now swung ridiculously below her in her clutch. But before Passing out, she managed to catch a glimpse of dark pink with a head full of black. Amethyst slightly (_slightly_) smiled at this. And just like Steven's Cookie Cat supply, she was out in no time.

* * *

"Steven."

Said boy stood still, and gulped. He knew his leader was always intimating. But hearing the stern, deep voice she made while saying his name_ terrified_ him. His girl-in-favor stopped to look at him. She gave him a nervous look. Her fingers curled up around her white, thin dress, and her thick eyebrows knit upward together. Steven could feel sweat drip from his plump cheeks and dowse his toes. Connie, with a heated red color spreading through her dark skin said, "I…guess I'll see you later. Good luck with…you know."

She walked away off the beach, leaving Steven to fend for himself against his upcoming consequence.

"_Steven_."

Her voice was a deep, loud, and absolutely terrifying tone now. Steven looked at her. She was standing straight, her muscular arms crossed, and her lean back turned toward him. She was looking (or so Steven thought) at the ocean that lay next to their home. The crystal temple.

It was normally a beautiful display of nature. The temple stood tall and proud on the shiny, sandy beaches of Beach City. But not today.

Today it looks like hell. Sewage and oil littered the sand. Mud and dirt sprayed all over the waters. Tree bark and branches sticking out of the mess. And this was all Steven's fault. And the young Gem knew it.

He slowly stepped through the muck coating his feet to his mentor. He looked at the ground with every step. His strong but foolish heart becoming heavy with all of the guilt. _Oh man…What have I done? Why_ _couldn't I stop that monster?_

He often slapped his belly in frustration. Trying to activate or arouse his gem's powers. He often thought that his gem was useless. That it was his mother's, and that's the only reason why it worked for her and not him. He simply assumed sometimes that the gem did not belong to him and therefore, it would not work for him either.

Whenever he would voice this, Garnet would be the first to speak. A rare occurrence, as far as Steven is concerned (he knew the woman liked to keep to herself), and was always surprised when she did speak first to him on the subject.

"She _is_ your gem, Steven. When she passed that gem to you, she knew that that was the best way she could still be with you. She knew it could protect you. Like any mother would."

Steven often found hope in her words. He looked up to Garnet, and decided she knew what was best.

Even if it was for punishments.

Steven made it to her side at the edge of the destroyed beach. She didn't say anything, and stared out at the water. Finally, she lowered her head, and looked at Steven. Her shades catching the mirrored images of the destruction. "I'm very disappointed in you."

The words stung, like a bee jabbing the young boy's heart. He tried to gulp away his sadness, but it got stuck in his throat. He spoke anyway.

"I…I'm sorry, Garnet." He said quietly. Garnet pursed her thick lips.

"'Sorry' does not undo the damage that has been done, Steven." She stated.

Steven closed his eyes, trying not to cry. He hiked his shoulders up, tensing his body.

"I just wanted to train have fun…"

"That is _no_ excuse Steven. Disobeying me and destroying the beach is _inexcusable_."

He couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears poured out. He tried his best to keep quiet. He pushed with all his might to squeeze the tears out until they stopped coming, and pushed his lungs hard to keep from hiccupping. He only breathed in when he was about to speak.

"I know…I know…I just thought that…" he hiccupped, and continued, "That I could…could get my powers to work…if I used those crystals…and…I protected Connie…B-but…"

"The others could've died." Garnet deadpanned.

Steven pushed his hands through his curly black hair, trying to both calm down, and think things through. He was too young to be dealing with these things. He was too immature to know how to handle them. Steven couldn't find words to say next. Lost in his thoughts.

"Steven. Even if you _could_ use your gem, that does not mean you should go and create chaos." Garnet calmly informed him. Recognizing the boy's distress.

"But you and the other gems do it all of the time. You aren't scared, or weak, or anything. You can defend people easily." Steven explained. Garnet adjusted her shades.

"Steven, there was a time when I was weak. When I was scared. I was young like you. But with help, I grew up, and learned, and was patient. The time to defend will come for you,"

Garnet lowered herself to look at Steven eye to eye. "But it is not now."

A moment of silence passed.

"Do you understand me?" she asked.

Steven sniffed, the settling dirt irritating his nose, and nodded.

* * *

"Ahh jeeez…I am in so much paaain." Amethyst grumbled. Both she and Pearl where placed in Steven's bed via Garnet carrying them after pulling the crystals out from the giant earth monster.

"I am too, but that doesn't give you the right to hog the blankets." Pearl snapped, and grabbed a fistful of blanket and pulling it over her. She winced once the shift in weight hurt her bruised ribs. Amethyst's leg was no better. They were both groaning and grumbling once they woke up from their day long half passed out half healing nap. Once they did, Garnet informed them of what happened.

Steven managed snatch the crystals that can bring objects to life (although Pearl knew about this), and brought them outside with Connie. He then exposed his belly button gem, and threw the crystals all over the beach. Instead of the crystals forming individual lame monsters like he hoped, they formed into one big super monster. And super deadly. Amethyst and Pearl noticed this, and tried to stop it, but it was too strong and powerful. They both got seriously injured and knocked out by the toxins the creature formed from the mutations. Steven managed to get Connie somewhere far away and protect her with his shield that he formed (in the spur of the moment, otherwise known as "on accident"). Garnet was investigating some strange crystalized bugs found around the car wash when she noticed the filth and commotion from the beach. She then sprang into action. She managed to rip the crystals out of the beast, do quick nursing on the limp Gems, and rush them into the temple to rest them on Steven's bed. She then went back outside to analysis the damage. Her conclusion was anything but good.

Steven tried his best to nurse his hurt friends alongside Garnet. Once his worry for his friends and the beach vanished, he was only being tortured by one thought. _Why can't I ever help those in need?_

He often thought about what Garnet said. About how she was weak and vulnerable at one point too, but she got stronger as time moved on. Her words helped him a little. At least it helped him realize that he still has a long ways to go. But eventually, he'll reach the finish line.

* * *

**Yooo! Been a while since I wrote some FanFiction, but here I am!**

**This will be my first Steven Universe Fanfic, so if the characters seem a bit out of character, that's why. I'm also a bit poor on writing stories with tons of characters in it, so that might effect this story also. :P**

**I hope you enjoy it! And do not be afraid to review/critique it. :D**


	2. The young mentor

There where rules. And she knew this. She just didn't care. Care to follow them.

But she wasn't the one that had to follow them. It was everyone around her. It was nailed to the city hall, to random buildings, some people (humans), preached about them on the streets.

Rule 1: Garnet Gems shall remain separate from other Gems.

She thought this rule was utterly ridiculous. A Gem is a Gem. Even if each Gem represents a different personality. She could still save someone's life just like any other Gem! Not that she really felt the humans deserved it of course.

Rule 2: Garnet Gems must be taken with great caution.

How cliché. The humans don't feel advanced enough so they make the Garnet Gems look like the bad guys. Worthless beings. Although saying that other Gems don't think this way about the Garnets would be a lie.

Rule 3: If threatened by a Garnet Gem, defend yourself. That includes intent to kill the Garnet.

This rule made her sick. Why weren't there rules nailed to every corner for humans? She couldn't count how many times a human would attack her for no reason. She was just a child. Albeit a Power House. What she didn't get was that these where dark times for everyone. People moved long distances on horses. The houses were constructed of poor wood. The streets where made of brick. These were hard times indeed. But even harder for her.

Rule 4: If a Garnet Gem becomes connected to another Gem, the Gem they are connected with has complete say and power over what happens to the Garnet.

She was often able to hide her Garnet Gems with ripped cloth. But her quick temper and monster strength was even harder to hide. Not to mention her dark pink skin color.

"People, hear me!"

She _especially_ couldn't contain herself near the preachers.

The hairy man stood in the middle of a street, attracting a crowd (much to her disgust), and preaching about her. About the Garnets. She pushed herself through the crowd and stopped to hear the bile the man had to spit up on her race.

"Why must we be the abused to such mighty power? How can it be that the Garnet Gems are called gods? Powerful yes, but God helps the sick and the needy. He helps the distressed and the abused. Garnets do not! They are demons among us, smashing our wood, and hurting our community. Witches in disguise my fellow town folk! That is what they are!" He spoke with a low, deep and, unfortunately, convincing voice. The young girl stood there, anger boiling out of her larger-then-normal muscles and dripping into the embedded Garnet gems in her palms. She was ready to beat this man until he forgot the rules.

She looked at the faces of the crowd, and scowled at their smiles and understanding nods. She would never show such positivity to lies. Even if she wasn't wearing thick, damaged goggles. Wearing them made her more comfortable. More independent. She decided to get the hell away from this madness before she busted the preachers lip.

She pushed through the crowd roughly, to the point where a man grabbed her arm and got in her face.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are? You stupid kid, show your elders respect."

That was the last straw.

The girl reeled her other arm back, and punched the man from under his chin. He flew upward almost ten feet, and landed on a group of people. He was knocked out clean, but the others pushed him off and stared at her. Once again, her monster strength was revealed. Some people still stood, gawking at her, and others, including the preacher, freaked out.

"Oh my god, It's, it's one of those monstrous Gems!"

"Police! Police! Help!"

Much to the girl's dismay, there usually was cops all over the small town. Not just too look for Garnets, but also to stop crime in action in general. But once they were alerted of her presence, they immediately tore off running after her. She took off running too.

She ran down the street, and around many corners of building to try and outrun the large group of officers chasing her. They screamed, "Stop, ruffian!" "Get on the ground!" "Quick! She's getting away!"

But the words never reached the girl. She was running much too fast to hear, or even care what they were saying. The extra strength within her body helped push her forth at a much, much faster rate than the cops could run.

She ran into a large, heavy wheel barrow while she was looking back at the disappearing crowd. It through her off course and she landed in the dirt next to it. Metal and hay flew everywhere at the impact. While the wheel barrow was as good as destroyed, the girl got up without a scratch, and continued running.

The cops managed to catch up to her from the sudden halt, and tried shooting metal pellets at her to get her to stop. When they hit her, it stung, but hardly left a mark, so she kept running. Many people tried to step in front of her path to stop her, but she would simply run into them, and knock them down. Often launching them in different ways.

But once she reached the side of the small community school within town, there was a young, colorful woman that ran out of the building, and in front of her. She braced herself to run into her just like the others, but once she did, the woman grabbed her in a very tight grip. The child pushed and kicked and punched at the woman to let her go, but she wouldn't budge. The woman stuck her long lips into the child's ear, the young girl's curly black hair tickling her lips, and whispered, "It will be okay. Everything will be okay, please calm down, love."

The child could tell that this woman was much stronger, and more durable than anyone else she's ever run into. But the woman held her tight to her body, embracing her until she calmed down or gave up. She finally did. But her anger and nervousness arose again when the cops finally made it around the school and to the two girls. They stopped in front of them, aimed their guns at the young child, and said, "Thank you, Miss Quartz for stopping her for us. We'll be taking her in now."

The woman held onto the child tighter.

"No, sir. I don't believe that's necessary. I'll take her with me back into the school."

The police officers looked at each other, and one finally spoke up.

"You can't be serious. Are you honestly telling us you want us to let you take that monster into a school with innocent children around?"

"No. I'm telling you to let me take this child into the school. There is no monster here." She sternly said.

The cops were not convinced.

"Ma'am, She broke a man's jaw and caused much damage on her way here. A child cannot do that. Only a monster. We need to take her with us."

"And do what? Kill her? You can't kill a Gem very easily. Trust me," She grabbed the bottom of her white blouse and lifted it up, exposing her Rose Quartz gem in her belly. "I am one."

The cops once again looked at each other, as if to find the answer that could benefit everything. They all looked back at her again, but couldn't say anything. They knew that the Gems and humans where separate. Although the Garnet Gems may be separated from everyone, if the humans mess with Law 4 of the Garnet Gems, the Gem that has control over the Garnet will _not_ be happy. And the last thing the humans want is the Gems that actually _defend_ them to be angered with them.

The cops lowered their weapons, cautiously of course, and stepped back from Miss Quartz and the young Garnet girl.

"Very well. As long as you possess ownership over her, we cannot touch her under your say. But if she causes any vital losses in the town, or if you decide to let her go as far as ownership, we _will_ bring her in. Dead or alive." And with that, the cops quickly walked away.

Miss Quartz looked down at the young child, and lightly smiled. The young girl wanted nothing to do with her. Just because the woman was a gem meant nothing to her. She tried to continue to push her away. She still couldn't successfully push her away. Miss Quartz looked around at all of the gawking passerby's, and decided it would be better for the child to be indoors with just her.

"Are you hungry, love? All of that running must have left you famished!" Miss Quartz exclaimed. Her cheery behavior made the child sick. But her shrunken stomach would say otherwise. Being homeless and orphaned left her living on the streets by stealing food and goods.

Miss Quartz got near her ear again.

"Do you like rice? I've got plenty."

The girl was sold.

* * *

She ate. She ate and ate until she felt sick. Only stopping to catch her breath. Miss Quartz sat silently on the other side of the wooden table in her classroom. There was only three classrooms in the whole school, but they were very good sized. Each classroom was able to hold at least 30 children. The contractor made the building a very special one considering the town's most well-known Gem planned on working there.

"You were quite hungry weren't you? Though…I shouldn't be surprised. Garnet Gems don't have it easy, do they?" Miss Quartz said. It was more of a rhetorical question because she knew that the Garnets where not liked. She also knew that they had _terrible_ tempers and strength. She saw it both ways.

But it didn't matter, because the girl did not answer her. She refused to speak the entire time she was with Miss Quartz. In all honesty, she was not good at talking. She wasn't taught how to speak, so she could only work off of what others said. She only knew and wanted to say few words at a time.

"May I see your hands?"

This question made the child stop in her tracks. She slowly put the fork full of rice onto the glass plate to stare at the woman through her goggles. Miss Quartz smiled at her.

"I mean you no harm. We are the same. You and me."

This made the girl want to laugh. They were _nothing_ alike. Not even close. This woman was all pink, curly hair and love. _She_ was a mini powerhouse of anger. But the girl didn't see any harm done by having a Gem look at her gems. She placed her hands cautiously in front of her. Miss Quartz smiled.

She slowly reached out, and grabbed her hands. She slowly slid off the cloth covering them, and looked at the bright Garnet gems embedded in the child's palms. She peered deeply at them, and looked at the girl. Her expression turning sad.

"You poor thing."

Miss Quartz knew that when a Gem wishes to have a child, they have to give up their Gem and their physical form to their baby. If a baby is born with one Gem, that means they lose that one parent that passed their Gem to them. This child has two Gems. Her big heart hurt at what that meant.

_Both of her parents are gone. _

Normally most Gems would hear about that big of a loss, considering there aren't that many Gems in the world. But many try not to pay attention to the Garnets. Miss Quartz hated this. She knew that if a child is taught right, and with love, they can aspire to be anything. Even one with the genes of a Garnet.

"Tell me about yourself. What is your name?" Miss Quartz asked. The girl said nothing.

"Do you not have a name?"

The child nodded. Miss Quartz was hurt by this.

"What would you like to be called then?" she calmly asked.

The child shrugged her lean shoulders. Miss Quartz noticed the muscle moving under the child's dark pink skin. Only a Garnet could possess such muscle at such a young age.

"How about I call you Garnet then? Do you like the sound of that?"

The girl thought about it, and then nodded. Miss Quartz grinned at her.

"Garnet it is then. Now, since I brought you in, I will be the one to look after you. Now how does that sound?" She asked.

Garnet shrugged. Miss Quartz cocked her head to the side.

"Please talk to me. I want you to know that talking to me is completely safe."

"It's fine." Garnet mumbled. Miss Quartz could understand what she was saying, but found it a challenge. Her words came out funny sounding and uneven. It dawned on her that the child could not speak very well.

"Great! Since I will be taking care of you, I shall give you proper education on basic subjects. And also on your Gem powers. I can help you control it."

"NO!"

This fueled a fire inside garnet. She doesn't need controlling. The rest of the world doesn't deserve it. She slammed her strong, but powerful fists against the wooden table. The plate of rice flying off and shattering on the floor. Miss Quartz was taken aback by this sudden reaction.

"No! No! No, no, no, no, no, no no no!" Garnet said over and over. She didn't want to change. Not for some stupid teacher. Not for some stupid Rose Quartz Gem that…

…That saved her life…

Miss Quartz quickly embraced garnet again from over the table. The young Gem calmed down enough to allow her to do this. But still fidgeted in her grasp.

"I'm sorry for offending you, I really am. Please relax. It will be okay." Miss Quartz lulled to her from above the girl's short, but puffy hair. Garnet tried to relax. Tried to melt into the embrace. It was hard for her. It was _very_ hard for her. But she managed to calm down. If only slightly.

"I will never make you change who you are. But I want to help you grow, and improve. I love you little one. You are an incredibly strong being. But being strong just isn't enough. It can't be. The need to protect, and the need to love. That is something that lifts the weight of the world. I want to help you find that precious thing in your life. Something that you would rather die than see break. As I would you. You are so precious to me. I love you so much."

Garnet was frozen in place. How could this woman love her? She just met her. Met her by helping her _escape from cops_. How could she love her? Garnet wondered this, but she, honestly, did not want to question it. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her. Because of this, she decided to trust her.

* * *

**Alright, second chapter. If you've read any of my other stories,**

**You'll know that I tend to be quite slow in the beginning, and sometimes all through out the story too. :)**

**Its just a way for me to explain things. This one was about the beginning of Garnet and Rose Quartz's relationship. I figured it would've been a much stronger bond if it was like a mother/daughter bond instead of like a bro bond. :D**

**Enjoy!**


	3. The Father

"Garnet, where did you put those crystals?" Pearl asked her.

She didn't even bother to say hi when Garnet stepped through the door. She was, to pearl, taking her _sweet_ time walking Steven to his father's Van. Steven would've walked to see his dad himself, but Garnet was still cautious of the crystal creature that could still potentially be around the car wash. She wanted to make sure he would've been safe on his way there.

Luckily for his dad, the creature is said to be fearful of water, so once Steven got there, he wouldn't be in danger.

But Pearl was anything but pleased. Having searched the Crystal Temple all over for the crystals Steven used to bring the Beach monster to life, but with no luck. She waited until Garnet showed to ask her where she put them. Garnet paused to collect her mind, and then told her.

"I placed them in the same place they were before." She said.

Pearl raised an eyebrow. "Well they weren't there."

Garnet cocked her head slightly. "What?"

"They weren't there. I checked the spot and everywhere around it. There was no sign of the crystals. Did Steven sneak them again?" Pearl was restless about the crystals. Garnet wasn't surprised about this. She had to deal with Steven stealing them herself, and it wasn't any fun. From what Garnet recalls, she was kechup'd and mustard'd.

"No. He wouldn't have been able to hide the crystal from me. I would have sensed them on his presence." Garnet explained.

They both were silent for a moment. Thinking of were they could be. Garnet's shades flashed.

"What about Amethyst?" she said.

"What about Amethyst?"

"What if she took them? She's still quite immature despite her age. She could've taken them." Garnet said matter-of-factly.

Pearl thought about this, and then her eyebrows rose as she realized it was possible. She looked at Garnet, and then took off running for the door that leads to Amethyst's part of the Temple. Garnet always thought it was interesting that she barely made a sound when running. A true ninja Gem.

Once Pearl was through the door, she quickly leaped like a bird into the air, and jumped down flights and flights of crystal and rock to land on Amethyst's filthy side of the Temple. She winced one she hit the ground, mentally noting that she was still healing from the fight with her and that monster. She looked high and low for the shorter purple Gem, getting her hands _oh so_ _dirty_ digging through the junk to see if she was sleeping or eating in there, but with no luck. She grumbled, curling her bony hands into fists. She was ready to explode and fluster out.

Until she heard crying.

Once she did, her irritated feelings disappeared, and she tried tracking the sound. Her heightened senses from her constant training come in handy, and allows her to hear things from a distance. This was no exception, as she heard light sobbing coming from the area of the Temple that houses the crystal heart.

Pearl stepped in, quiet as an owl, and made her way inside the large crystallized room.

Once she was a good ways in, she saw a purple and white abject lying on the floor next to one of the crystal heart's veins. She noticed that it was Amethyst. But she was no longer mad at her. She knew right away that she was the one crying.

Amethyst was curled up on her side, lighting bobbing in her spot with each sob. Pearl's motherly instinct kicked in, and she rushed over to the weeping girl. Once Amethyst realized that Pearl was watching her, she immediately scrubbed her face of any tears, but the dark blue bags under her large eyes gave a way plenty.

"Amethyst, what on earth is wrong?" Pearl calmly questioned.

"Nothing! Leave me alone Pearl." The sad Gem exclaimed.

Pearl's thin lower lip puckered out at the response. She wanted to ask her about the crystals, but didn't think it was appropriate at this time. She put a gentle hand on the sad girl's plump shoulder.

"Hey, c'mon, what's wrong? Are you hungry? I can go fetch you some dohnuts or maybe some-"

"I'm not hungry! I'm mourning!" Amethyst shouted. Pearl was taken back. She was half upset at being cut off, and half confused.

"Mourning? Mourning over what?" Pearl asked.

"It might be because it's that time of year again." Pearl heard Garnet say behind her. Her powerful voice would never be deceived. It only took a second before Pearl gasped at forgetting that time of the year. She face palmed herself for forgetting.

"Oh crap. I can't believe I forgot about the anniversary." She mumbled. But after silence filled with thoughts, she began to feel sad. She depressingly sighed, "I'm so stupid."

Garnet walked up next to her. Her enormous height towering over the two Gems.

"No. Don't feel too bad for forgetting. In fact, I think we all should forget it." Garnet said. Both of the Gems gasped, in obvious shock. Garnet remained stoic.

"What on earth do you mean, "forget it"? You of all people should be considerate and respectful of the anniversary of Rose's death!" Pearl exclaimed, skinny arms flying around her obnoxiously.

"Yeah! Especially because it's on Steven's birthday!" Amethyst added. Pearl gasped again. Skin blushing blue this time.

"Oh my gosh! It's Steven's birthday today! Oh, I need to make a cake and refurbish his Mr. Queazy doll and-"

"It's fine. His father wanted to celebrate his birthday with him alone this year. That's why I took him to his van." Garnet explained.

Pearl was a bit upset that she was cut off again, but let it go. Instead she stood up, her height still falling short of Garnet's, and put her hands on her hips.

"So, let me get this straight. You dropped Steven off at Greg's van, that just might be infested with bugs, to celebrate his birthday?" she scoldingly questioned.

"Yes. He is Steven's father. Steven could care less where his birthday takes place, as long as his father is beside him."

Pearl thought about this. Her hands dropped by her sides, and she hunched. A sign of submissiveness.

"I suppose your right. The little guy has to much love in him to care." Pearl giggled. Amethyst chuckled on the ground as well. Garnet adjusted her shades.

"It doesn't surprise me. He inherited Rose's Gem. I believe she went with the Gem. Inside Steven." Garnet explained. Amethyst snorted.

"Geeez, Garnet. You're more 'in tune' about the world then Pearl."

Pearl turned blue at this.

"Just because you're lazy in training doesn't mean I have to be!" Pearl shouted at her. Amethyst jumped up on her small feet.

"Your training is pointless! I mean, how's a few flower petals suppose to help you summon your weapon?" the small Gem stubbornly exclaimed.

"It just does! Knock it off!" Pearl hissed.

"Pearl, Amethyst. Enough. There's no need to bicker. Amethyst. Do you know where the crystals are?" the darkest Gem asked the short one. Amethyst cocked her head.

"What crystals?"

"The crystals Steven used to bring his monstrosities to life."

"…Oh! Yeah! I tried to bring some of my snacks to life with them to keep me company, but they just ended up eating themselves. So I removed the crystals and put them on the kitchen table." She proudly explained. Pearl stared at the purple Gem, and face palmed again. She looked everywhere _except_ the kitchen.

"Well, that solves that." Pearl mumbled through her long fingers. Amethyst crossed her arms, and nodded with a smug grin on her face. She then looked at Garnet, who showed no emotion still. The longer she looked at the strong Gem, the bigger the question in her head pushed past her lips.

"You miss Rose too, right Garnet?" she quietly asked.

"What?"

"You miss Rose too, right?"

"Of course. Why would you think I didn't?" Garnet questioned. The smaller Gem fidgeted, slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't know. You just seem like you don't really…ever…" Amethyst stuttered. She didn't want to offend the big Gem. She knew of Garnet's outrageous strength and did not want to get her mad.

"Ever what?" Garnet forced. Amethyst winced.

"Ever feel anything?"

Pearl stood up straight as a pencil. Shockingly absorbing all of the potential drama in front of her. Garnet was silent as well, looking at Amethyst through her shades.

"I do feel things. Just not outwardly." Garnet calmly said.

"Oh. But why not? Why not just express yourself! Like, if your hungry, say so and you could get some food! Or, if you're angry, just let it out!" the short girl happily exclaimed. Garnet was slightly amused. _If only she was old enough_.

"I did, at one point, let out my anger. But it got out of hand. Much out of hand. I even raised a hand to Pearl." She explained.

Pearl huffed. "Raised a hand? More like take that hand and beat the ever loving goodness out of me with it." She grumbled.

Amethyst stared at the two of them. Mouth agape. "No. Way. You beat up Pearl? When was this?" she hurriedly asked.

"A long time ago. But it's fine now. Rose helped me. I now have complete control over myself because of her. She taught me many things."

"Like what?" Amethyst curiously asked.

"Things that matter. Love and hate. Good and bad. Etcetera." Garnet simply put it. Amethyst scratched her head. "Uhh…Okay. What time is it?"

Pearl gasped again. "It almost 9! We need to pick up Steven! It must be dark out by now!"

"Then let's go." Garnet said.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Steven yelled as he ran up to the Gems from his dad's van. His face was covered in ketchup and mustard, and he smelled of greasy fries. Pearl had mild flashbacks.

"Did you have fun?" Garnet asked the excited young boy. He violently nodded.

"Heck yeah! We had hot dogs and fries and we pinned the tail on the donkey and we washed some awesome cars and we jammed out to music and ate some more and it was just really fun!" he shouted all at once. Garnet lightly smiled.

"Good for you."

"Yeah, my dad's a super cool guy. He even played me his album music. He told me my mom loved it a lot." He said, but slower. It seemed like the boy was coming down from his excitement rush. Garnet knelt down on one knee to be more level with Steven, though she still is quite taller.

"I am happy you had such a good time. Remember, you can visit your father whenever you'd like. I have no objections." Garnet told him. His eyes glowed like stars. The young boy rushed back into the van to inform his dad of the good news, who was cleaning up the leftover food. He did manage to save a few plates for Amethyst. Once she found out, she almost wanted to visit whenever she wanted. Pearl tapped on Garnet's back. Garnet turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"We can't just let him go _anytime_ he wants! He needs to stay and try to control his Gem better." Pearl insisted. Garnet stood up again. Towering over the skinny girl once more.

"A boy needs his father much more then he needs powers. A boy needs his father more then anything." _Especially if the mother is no longer in the picture._

Pearl tried to create another arguable sentence, but she was falling over her words.

"But..He, we…But-"

"If Steven can not trust us, or his father, then who one earth can he turn to? If you wish the best for Steven, you will let him do what he feels in his heart is right." Garnet stated. Her voice was low and powerful. A sign that Pearl should not press the issue further.

So she didn't.

* * *

**Hello there! **

**This chapter is, honestly, pretty slow. It's mostly just a talk between the Gems, obviously. But It, to me, allows the dialoge to gain some meat to it, and also sets up good runways for later chapters. But anyway. Who wants a review reply?**

**TheGirlWithTheGem- Thank you very much for your review! Glad you like it so far! :)**

**Guest- Thank you for your ideas! They are always helpful, even if I don't use them! :)**

**Applebucker77- Thank you! No worries, I will try my darndest to update. :)**

**Guest- Thank you! And no, it wasn't a typo. In this story, there are many Gems with the same gem. There are many people with Pearl Gems and Amethyst gems, and also Garnet Gems. But also, each person has a personality molded from their gem. The people with the Garnet gems are very violent and destructive, so hence why the humans created rules to protect themselves. I hope I explained it good for you! :)**

**Thank you all for your reviews. They are fantastic motivators! :)**


	4. The baby

Rose could _not_ believe it. Well, that isn't entirely true. Rose could believe it, but she just didn't want too.

These were definitely hard times for parents, and even non parents. Food was scarce, although not gone. Housing was hard to build in the thriving community, and room for anything other than religion and surviving was second to none. Not even for a baby sometimes.

But for some reason, someone left a baby on her front door step.

The school's front door step, to be precise. She lived there. Slept there, ate there, and taught there. But now, she was fostering there. She gaped at the crying basket. It was made of very splintery wood and poor attention. There was a blanket draped over the crying figure beneath it, and Rose knew right away what this figure was. She bent down to pull the blanket off.

"What on earth...?"

She grabbed the small shield of fabric and gasped again.

It was another Gem.

If she wasn't busy trying to figure out this mess, she would have cursed. There was just too _many_ of these poor children being left abandoned. She picked up the basket carefully. Not to disturb the already frightened baby, and not to get slivers in her fingers. Though this would prove to be tough, as Rose is a Crystal Gem herself. A very powerful one.

She brought the basket out of the cold, and took it up on the second level to her small, but cozy room above the classrooms. She placed the basket (with the still crying infant) on her bed, and examined it. She found out that it was female, healthy, and had a small Amethyst gem in her chest. Rose internally giggled.

The Amethyst Gems were always the life of any party. They had great personalities. Always laughing and cracking jokes, always smiling and having fun. The humans like them quite a lot too. But this little Amethyst Gem was _not_ having a good time. The poor thing was frightened beyond belief. Kicking and screaming, little tears pouring out of her large eyes. It hurt Rose's heart.

She picked the child up out of the basket and rested it against her shoulder. She bounced slightly in her place while shushing the scared baby. After a moment, she did calm down, but then decided to pull on Rose's large pink, curly hair. She giggled when she heard Rose grunt.

Rose was irritated with her hair being yanked on, but her heart warmed up at the sound of the infant's giggles. After a moment of letting the purple – skinned child have her fun, she carefully pulled her tiny hands out of her hair and laid her down on the bed. The infant grabbed her feet and giggled at Rose some more. The woman smiled_. She must be a lover of all things messy._

She noticed the little one already had a good sized tuff of white hair on her head. She was rather chunky too. But on a baby, it was too adorable.

Once she fed and clothed the baby, she put her back into the basket that she arrived here in (but much more padded and cozy.), and placed her on the floor next to Rose's bed. The chunky child fell asleep almost right away. Once she did, the Quartz Gem sighed. If she ended up having to raise this Gem, it would _not_ be easy. Amethyst Gems are _very_ hard to discipline. All fun and no work.

She decided to worry on it tomorrow, and got ready for bed herself. She changed out of her large dress and into something more comfortable. Before she went into bed, she checked on Garnet. The older, more temperamental Gem was deeply sleeping on the floor in the mini room connected to Rose's bedroom. Rose rarely used that room for anything other than personal tutoring lessons, or storage.

But once she saw the Garnet Gem run for her life from the coppers, she knew she had to do something for her. She had originally offered her bed to Garnet to sleep in until she managed to find another form of a mattress or something comforting for the Gem to sleep on, but Garnet insisted she sleep on the floor in here. Rose sort of figured it was how her body was built that made it more comforting. Garnet was only a few decades old (which would be a full grown adult if human), but she was everything muscle. Not to the point that it was ridiculous looking, but definitely not your average build. Rose would figure this, but she has also figured that she slept on hard concrete and dirt all her life and that was what she felt the most comfortable with. Rose has assumed both. But she wouldn't question it either way.

She figured Garnet would be fast asleep (the strong Gem slept constantly since being brought in by Rose a few weeks ago), but she just had to check. She knew the Gem would not be happy if woken by a baby. But everything seemed to check out. She closed Garnet's door, and made her way to bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Hello Donni! How was your grandfather's?"

It was a few days later since the infant (That Rose had named Amethyst for the time being) was brought in, and all of the school children had returned to continue their learning. The child known as Donni gave his teacher a toothy grin.

"It was fun! We rode horses and fed the pigs, and watched the stars out of the window!" he exclaimed. Rose smiled, and told him it sounded like fun. He walked past her and took his seat. The pitter patter of little feet rang through the small building and slurred words were being yelled and screamed and whispered everywhere. Rose missed it. She loves her kids.

She stopped a girl named Pearl who walked in last. Her skinny body was wrapped tightly in thick fabric.

"Why, hello there Pearl! How was your break?" Rose asked her. She was a bit excited for the answer.

"It was quite good, Miss Quartz. Thank you for asking. My father took the liberty of going out of town to achieve hot cocoa and a novel on the Chinese Culture for me. Although I did not get any farther then the section on the ninjas. I found myself reading it over and over. So fascinating. How was your break?" Pearl asked.

Rose couldn't help but grin widely. The girl was _incredibly_ intelligent. She has never failed a single test or assignment yet, and is a good socializer.

But Rose knew why this was. And this thing happens to be hiding under the girl's wool hat.

"Oh, it was good. Managed to grade the children's recent assignment, including yours. And other things. But I do have a favor to ask of you. There is a new student that will be starting today, and she…well…hasn't been given the chance at knowledge. So she will need help learning. If I am not able to help her, I would like you to help her for me. Okay?" Rose asked. Pearl cocked her angled head in curiosity, but agreed anyway and sat down.

Once all of the students tore off their winter clothes, and sat down in their seat, Miss Quartz decided to begin. But before she began, she held her breath when she saw Garnet make her way down the stairs the popped out of the back corner of the classroom. Rose managed to sew her a new pair of clothes that she figured Garnet would like. She asked Garnet at one point of she would like an outfit that was long and baggy. Garnet had told her (as best as her pronunciation would let her) that she would like a pinkish tank top and baggy black pants. Rose was surprised and skeptical about this, but after seeing Garnet relax a little more in the outfit she figured it was a good idea. She was probably used to the cold anyway.

"Alright class, before we begin, I would like to introduce to you our new student." Miss Quartz beamed. Garnet stopped when Rose motioned for her to come in front of the class. She hesitantly started walking toward Rose again, and once she got up there, she already could feel her anger rise at the children's reactions. She still had her goggles on (Although Rose had fixed the lenses) and wore new gloves over her gems. Rose carefully placed a soft hand on the Garnet Gem's rough shoulder.

"Class, this is Garnet. She will be attending class with you now. Make sure to give her a very warm welcome!"

Miss Quarts directed Garnet at an empty desk next to Pearl. Rose intentionally did this. She figured if Garnet needed help in her studies (Which she knew she would) and she wasn't available that Pearl could help her. As she told Pearl. Once Garnet sat down, Miss Quartz started class.

It was _very_ hard for Garnet. The numbers and letters looked like gibberish on the chalk board, and it was even harder for her to concentrate with many people snickering about her in the front row. She wanted to throw her desk at them. She was ready to do it too. But Pearl kept her word, and leaned over to help her understand when she thought Garnet wasn't getting it. Which was all the time. Pearl could very well say that she was getting sick of it.

"So if we take 10 from 3, how much is left?" Miss Quartz asked the class.

"-7." The class said in unison. Miss Quartz smiled at her students.

"Very good! -7 is correct. How are we doing back there Garnet?"

Garnet looked up from her mini chalk board on her desk with nothing written on it. She didn't say anything. Miss Quartz raised an eyebrow. "Pearl, are you helping her?"

"Of course I am! But no matter how I try and teach it too her, she doesn't get it. Or doesn't want too." Pearl grumbled. There were other kids whispering insults about Garnet. Rose sighed.

"Alright. I guess this would be a good time for workshop anyway. Everyone go to your cubbies and grab your projects and tools. Garnet, I'll be over in a minute to help you."

Garnet made no expression, but the rest of the class cheered and ran to their cubbies to collect their things. Once they all had what they needed, they ran back to their seats, but a few of them tripped on the way. Rose helped them up, and tried to clean up the nails and bits of wood off the floor for the now teary-eyed student. She was worried the kid might have a splinter and so she took him outside to get a better look of his hands and knees. While she was doing that, Garnet remained still while looking at the chalk board and it's foreign- like writing.

"You know, the best way to learn something is to practice. Practice makes perfect and perfect is power. Just write down the formula, and I'll teach it to you…_again_." Pearl explained to her. Adding a short grumble sound on the word "again". Garnet looked at Pearl through her thick goggles.

"Formula?" She questioned. The word did not come out clearly again, and one of the ruffian students heard. He put down his craft and turned around to peer at Garnet.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Garnet hesitated, though she did not show it. She could feel the blood in her ears boil.

"Formula." Again, it came out sounding funny.

The boy nearly doubled over laughing. His loud guffaws reach other students in the room, and they all turned to look at the scene. Garnet clenched her rough hands into fists. If this kid didn't stop laughing at her….

"What the heck! You sound so stupid! Are you slow or something?" he said through his laughs.

Garnet clenched everything to hold herself back. Pearl could sense Garnet's anger. It was strong and it meant business. But she didn't want to intervene, so she kept quiet (she also secretly wanted to see the kid get beat up. He was incredibly rude and would deserve it.).

"No. I am not slow. I just-"

"Oh my god! Are you guys hearing this? You sound like a baby! A big muscular ugly baby!" the kid yelled on. Many other students joined in to, because they were young and didn't know any better, and they also didn't want to seem weak in front of the bully. Garnet huffed and puffed at looking at all the laughing, disgusting faces. She could feel the heat and hatred build up in her gems. The boy reminded her of the preachers and the rest of the class was their followers. It made her so mad that she could just…just…

"I'm surprised Miss. Quartz even let you in here with that kind of language! She should've told you to learn from the rats outside!" He guffawed.

That was the last straw.

Garnet sat up out of her seat so fast that the chair went flying backwards and into the wall. She quickly placed her hands under the large 65 pound table and picked it up like it was a pillow. She placed it over her head, muscles and gems aflame, and was ready to launch it at the boy. He instantly stopped laughing and stared at Garnet in fear. The other kids did as well. Some of them ran outside to alert the teacher. Garnet pulled her elbows back, and launched the table at the kid…

But not a second before that, she was stopped.

Rose Quartz had her arms wrapped tightly around Garnet's waist and shoulders, preventing her from moving any farther, and Pearl had her hands clamped down on the table to keep it above Garnet. She was completely immobile. Rose placed her thick lips in Garnet's ear.

"Put the table down, Garnet. It's okay, calm down, it will be alright. I'll take care of it, just please put the table down." She whispered into the younger Gem's ear. It took Garnet a while to finally decide to let the child go with a very close warning, and placed the table back down on the ground. Once she did, both Pearl and Rose hesitantly let go of Garnet and the table. Rose gave a very heavy sigh, and looked around the classroom. Nobody at all was working on their projects but instead gawking at Garnet nearly crushing a young boy with a solid wooden table. Miss Quartz scratched her head past her pink mound of hair.

"Get back to work class. Larson, an hour of detention, and Garnet, I want you to go back upstairs and wait until I return." Miss Quartz told them. Larson grumbled, and went back to work, and without hesitation, Garnet made her way back upstairs. Rose sighed again, and continued on with the day as normally as possible. But bot until she was stopped by Pearl. Rose looked down at Pearl's gazing blue eyes in curiosity.

"She's a Gem, isn't she."

It wasn't a question.

Rose slowly nodded.

* * *

"What were you thinking?"

Pearl was not one to listen to anything else if she found something more interesting. Like talking to the girl that nearly squished a student via pure brute strength. She snuck off near the end of class to talk to Garnet about her actions. She was, of course, very mature.

She walked up the stairs quietly, and made her way to Rose's room. Once she made it there, she saw Garnet laying down in the smaller room next to Rose's. She was still dreadfully tired and fed up. Pearl walked up to Garnet. And asked her said question.

Garnet slowly sat up from the floor to look at the scrawny kid.

"What?" she sluggishly said. Pearl crossed her arms.

"What were you thinking? You almost killed someone down there!" she scolded. This made Garnet snort and lay back down on the floor.

"I mean, sure slapping him or pinching him, or even kicking him I could see! But a freaking table!? You could've killed him! Sure, he's a jerk that doesn't deserve the light of day, but he still deserves life!" Pearl went on and on, and with every passing second, Garnet was getting angry again. The skinny girl paced the cold and empty room with every word.

"A life is a life, and that's not to say that there isn't evil in this world that we could very well do without, but the guy was just a kid! There's no evil in him! Just stupidity and the ever-loving feeling to gain attention in the wrong ways! I mean, c'mon! Even if your under educated, you still should've been able to think that throwing a gosh darn table at him could very well kill him, or at least hurt him enough to the point where his parents sew the school and-"

"Shut up."

Pearl stopped in her tracks. Almost frozen.

The bigger girl's voice was low and deep. She was_ incredibly_ on edge right now, and Pearl sensed this.

"Uhh…that isn't excactly-"

Garnet jumped up on her feet and in a heartbeat was in the bony girl's face.

"_Shut. Up."_

Pearl didn't know what to say. She was a bit frightened, but was still eager to get to the bottom of why Garnet acts the way she acts.

"Why do you hate everyone so much? I'm not your enemy, I just want to help." Pearl calmly said. She didn't know if she could take on a kid that size if Garnet decided to attack.

"Because they hate me. Go away." Was her response.

Pearl didn't know how to retort until a moment later.

"I don't hate you. Rose doesn't hate you. We want to help you. Why are you _really _angry?"

Garnet's fists shook with boiling hot madness.

"Please? Just tell m-"

"I don't know!" Garnet shouted, and grabbed a fist full of Pearl's shirt in her hand. She pushed the girl against the nearest wall and held her there, legs dangling.

"I just, hate everyone! Everybody, is just…so mean, so cruel…get it!?" she yelled in her face.

Pearl was shaking. She didn't know if she should call for help, or try and talk it out some more.

"Please…Garnet…please calm down…"

"SHUT. UP!"

* * *

Miss Quartz finished class. Everyone quickly got all of their cold weather clothing on, and heading outside for home. She said goodbye to them as they left, and once they did, she stayed behind to clean up some of the messes quick. Today has been incredibly eventful for the teacher Gem. But it was coming to a close, thank goodness. Once she was done cleaning up, she decided to return to her room.

But once she got there, she walked into Garnet sitting on top of Pearl, and hitting her constantly in the face. If Garnet were a regular human child, the blows would have barley hurt, but she wasn't. She was a Garnet Gem. Therefore, she did almost four times the damage. Pearl was squirming and crying and yelling for help. Rose's jaw dropped, and she leaped into action. She jumped at Garnet, and yanked her off Pearl. She held Garnet down on the ground by her wrists and tried with all of her might to hold the angered child there. She definitely was strong.

Pearl was still sobbing when she scooted away from the two. Her face was battered and bruised, and bleeding. Her sides hurt terribly too from Garnet kicking her.

Garnet herself was huffing and puffing and hiccupping greatly. Her chest puffing out and in with every breath. Rose looked at her in great confusion. Why would Garnet attack Pearl? Once she looked back and saw no one there, she released Garnet. The Gem was still very riled up and angry. She thought that Rose might strike her, or yell or curse at her, but she didn't.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around Garnet, picked her up, and carried her to her bed. She calmly placed the distraught pink child onto the warm sheets, and carefully sat down next to her. She could feel the child's heavy breaths from her stomach against her lower back. It made her relax a little more knowing that Garnet was calming down as well.

After a good few minutes of silence, Rose spoke up.

"Garnet. I'm very disappointed in you."

This made the younger Gem's breath hitch.

"You could've killed someone today, and badly injure the other."

Garnet still said nothing. Rose looked back to her.

"Tell me why, Garnet. Why would you do these things?"

"…They were being mean." Garnet hoarsely said.

"That's not an excuse. Larson was mean, but he didn't deserve to almost die, and what on earth did Pearl do? She wanted to help you, correct?"

"She just didn't…understand." Garnet cracked.

"Didn't understand what?"

"She kept talking and telling me to calm down, and… telling me to understand her…She doesn't get that I hear these things every day since I was born…I don't want to hear them…anymore…" she stuttered.

Rose was silent for a while, and then decided to crawl into bed with Garnet. She wrapped a secure arm around the shaking girl.

"Garnet, the value of words and actions is _nothing_ compared to the value of a life. Just because someone says something, does not mean it should be the outcome of their fate. You may hear the same words, the same actions, coming from the same people, but those words or actions does not add up to the people themselves. Trying to kill someone because of words, well it's…it's just plain silly!" Rose tried to explain. She held the younger Gem tighter.

"But…if people are nicer then the words they say…then why do they say them at all?" Garnet asked. Rose looked at her for a minute, and then crawled out of bed. "Here, let me show you something."

Rose placed herself on her knees, and grabbed hold of a basket located under one of her very small compartment dressers. She managed to remove the force field bubble she had placed around the basket for protection. Rose placed the basket carefully on the bed, next to Garnet's feet. Garnet sat up to look inside the basket. Before she could though, Rose grabbed the object and carefully hoisted it out of the basket. Garnet's mouth dropped.

"Garnet, hold out your arms."

Garnet hesitantly did, and Rose placed the sleeping baby gently in her embrace. The chunky purple body contrasted greatly with Garnet's muscular, pinkish brown body.

Garnet looked at the sleeping infant in her arms, up at Rose, and back down again. Unsure of what to say.

"You see, Garnet. We are all born as happy, sleepy, giggly little babies. An infant's life has just begun and is untouched and uninfluenced. They all have the same mindset. But as they get older, they learn things, absorb information to use themselves. Some children learn good things, and some children learn bad things, and because these words and actions are the only thing they know and trust, they use it toward others. But because they trust these words and actions, they believe that these things are the right thing to say and do. No matter who it is. No matter what it is, a person or Gem will only do something, if they know in their heart, that it's the right thing to do."

Garnet looked at the infant, and held her close.

* * *

**Whew! This was a very long chapter, but I wanted to squeeze all of this in because it tied so well with each other. At least I think so. **

**But yep, here it is! chapter 4! How's about some review reply's?**

**WolfRenshin - Thank you very much for your review. I'm glad you liked it so early!**

**Applebucker77 - Thank you very much for your reviews! and yes, Garnet and Pearl's relationship starts out a bit rough! :P**

**Thank you very much for your reviews! they help me continue! have a good day!**


	5. The Boat

Steven was so ready for this.

He was so ready, he was bouncing up and down like a jack in the box. He prepared everything. His clothes, his snacks, his cheeseburger shaped backpack, and of course, his gem. Oh yes. He was so ready for this.

He was so ready, that the bird –like Gem had to verbally calm him down.

"Steven, relax. The only reason you're coming was because both Amethyst and Garnet agreed to it. It'll be a very difficult mission and above all, dangerous." Pearl scolded, while preparing herself for the journey. This hardly put a dent in Steven's energy.

"I know! I can tell this'll be the mission were I save lives, destroy evil, and activate my gem! I just know it!" He exclaimed with joy.

Pearl couldn't help but smile. She wanted to remind him that it will be a strenuous journey, but she couldn't hurt his motivation. The boy needed it for what was surely to come.

"Alright, alright. I believe you. But just…be careful." She put extra emphasis on "careful", making sure Steven got it. He gave her a dorky thumbs up.

"You got it, dude!"

Pearl's eyebrow raising was interrupted by petite foot steps scuttling across the ground towards them.

"Hey dudes! Everyone ready?" Amethyst asked with a smile.

"I'm ready, but I think Steven is a bit_ too_ ready." Pearl slowly said, while gazing at Steven's twitchy body. Amethyst gave a short giggle.

"Alright then, we're off!"

Pearl halted Amethyst. "Wait. Where's Garnet?"

The purple Gem gave her a dumbfounded look.

"I have no idea."

Pearl face palmed her gem (which hurt) and sighed. Then she heard the doors to the temple slide open. Everyone turned around to see Garnet's head pop through the opening. Her shades flashed as the light hit them.

"Pearl, Amethyst, come here for a moment. Stay there Steven." She said.

Steven gave an exaggerated sigh, sick of waiting so long, and watched Pearl and Amethyst walk towards the temple door. Once they were through, Garnet closed the door. Steven whined to himself. He wanted to leave so badly, he could feel the Funky Flow of the outcome of this mission. He wanted to get started on it right away. He sat down, and waited for the Gems to be done with…whatever Garnet had to tell them.

It was a good ten minutes later, and Steven was ready to burst. He was lying on the ground, staring at the ceiling above him. He tried his best to keep himself occupied but his imagination was running thin. He grumbled loudly. During those agonizing minutes, he thought he heard yelling from the temple, but when he sat up to look at the closed door, nothing came up. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was he just hearing things because of how bored he was? But before all hope was lost, the Gems finally came out. Pearl looked very distraught. Her incredibly blue cheeks and nose gave it away. Her clenched fists where also another clue. Amethyst looked like she might be sick. And not from eating too many doughnuts.

Steven cocked his head.

"What was going on back there?" he asked them.

Nobody said anything.

"Uhh, guys…?"

"It's none of your concern, Steven. Forget it." Pearl exclaimed sternly. Her voice was heavy and laced with heavy breaths. Steven's large eyes grew wide.

"But what-"

"I said forget it!" Pearl boomed. Steven stayed quiet after that. He's never seen her act this way.

She turned her skinny back towards him, and began walking towards the front door of the temple. Her shoulder blades popped out of her back like knives. Her body clenched tight. Steven whipped his head at Garnet, who seemed to be the culprit of Pearl's negative attitude. Garnet remained ever stoic.

* * *

The seas to the land they were headed too was calm and quiet. One would say it was a beautiful sight to behold, unless put in an awkward situation. Their boat that they sailed in was small, and plenty cramped. On top of that, they all seemed to intoxicate the other with their bitter mood. Uncomfortable, to Steven, was an understatement. He decide to break the awkward silence.

"Soooo…Who's excited for this mission? I know I am!" he exclaimed. He tried to brighten the mood, but instead he just felt like he embarrassed himself. He sat still again in the boat, squished up against Amethyst. A few more moments of awkward silence passed by.

"I am."

Everyone whipped their heads to look up at Garnet. Because of Garnet's large stature, she took it upon herself to stand the entire way so that the others could have more room. Garnet turned her head to look at them. Her face expressionless.

"You're excited, Garnet?" Steven asked.

"Yes. I believe this will help you mature as a Gem. All of us for that matter." She simply explained. Steven thought it a good response, but the low growl he heard from Pearl would prove that she didn't feel the same. The boat sailed across calm waters for a long time. Because there were no waves to push the boat along, they sailed for hours longer then they meant too. Garnet had calculated before leaving that the journey would take at least two days and one night to sail across. But the steady weather threw her off.

Steven, after a good four hours, sighed in boredom. He then remembered he brought some games with him in his backpack. He stood up, which made Amethyst awake from her nap. She looked up at him, sleepiness still vacant in her eyes. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Steven grinned at her, and dug his hand in the lettuce shaped pocket of his backpack, and pulled out two video game players. Amethyst raise her eyebrows. She rubbed her eyes to get a better look, and then she smiled. "Are those games you brought?" she asked.

"Yup! I knew we might need them. So I brought them, just in case we got captured, or injured to the point where we can't walk, or stranded in the middle of the sea." He said with proudness.

"Nice, dude! Lemme play one!" she exclaimed while trying to snatch one of the game players out of Steven's hand. After a while, Steven and Amethyst where battling each other in their own little digital world, but In reality, two of the Gems still waited quietly for wind to pick up.

It was a good few hours after that that Amethyst began to feel sleepy again, and told Steven that she's hanging up her virtual gloves for now. Steven laughed, and returned the players back in his bag after he turned them off. They sat in silence again, except for the purple Gem's loud snoring. Pearl had not said a single word on the whole journey. Steven realized this, considering it was_ very_ unlike her to be quiet.

He turned back to look at her.

She was sitting with her legs pressed against her scrawny body, and rested her arms on her pointy knees. She had her head rest on her arms. She was staring off at the water, barely making a move, except for the swaying of the boat and her bony chest expanding in and out as she breathed. Steven felt sad upon looking at her. There was something that was really upsetting her. Steven then looked up at Garnet. She still wore the same plain face she always does. Not a character out of context when it came to her. She was still standing, and has been for over seven hours straight. Steven slowly stood up, not wanting to awake Amethyst again, and tapped on her thigh. Garnet looked down at him, her shades casting slices of light on Steven's body.

"Hey, if you want, I could stand now and you could sit down. If you want." Steven offered.

Garnet gave him the smallest of smiles. "I'm alright. Instead, how about we both stand?"

Steven was confused by this for a moment, but then Garnet hoisted the chunky boy up and onto her shoulders, Steven couldn't think of anything to do but laugh.

"Woah! I can see for miles up here! I am…King of the ocean!" Steven chanted loudly. He rested his short arms on top of Garnet's afro, and stared out at the sea. He really could see _everything_. He then giggled uncontrollably. His child – like personality always getting the best of him.

"This must be why you're so wise, Garnet! Because you can see everything!" the boy exclaimed above her. He kicked his little legs out in excitement. Garnet then smiled. A full smile. A rare occurrence.

"It's experience that helps me, Steven. Not my height."

He kept giggling. "Oh! So, will this mission make us smarter?"

Nobody said anything. Steven's giggling dimmed down when he realized this. But Garnet managed to answer after a moment.

"If this mission is a mistake, then yes."

Steven cocked his head again. Utterly confused.

"A mistake?"

"You'll understand someday."

Steven still didn't get it, but he didn't feel like pushing the conversation any further. Instead, he rested his chin on Garnet's head, and continued to look onward. Amethyst's snores becoming somewhat peaceful.

* * *

Nighttime finally dawned on them, and Amethyst had awoken, surprised by the darkness. The moon and the many, many stars helped light things up however. She giggled at them. They were always so beautiful. Both Steven and Pearl where asleep. Garnet was still standing in the exact position that Amethyst fell asleep to her to. But because of the shades, and how well she normally could stay still, Amethyst couldn't tell if she fell asleep while standing or not.

She scooted out of her spot, and behind Steven's sleeping form. He was using his cheeseburger backpack as a pillow. The small Gem looked up at Garnet.

"Uhh, Garnet?" she said above a whisper. Garnet turned her head down to look at her.

"Yes?" she quietly said. He voice always made an interesting purr noise when it was that quiet. The purple Gem perked up.

"Oh, okay. Just checking to see if you were snoozing." Amethyst sat back in her spot. The sky illuminated its image onto the water. Amethyst always loved sailing at night. It sort of reminded her of home. Mostly her room full of amethyst crystals. It was kind of neat to see the stars on Garnet's reflective shades too. The red tone of her shades gives the stars a very warm feeling.

Amethyst soon wanted a snack, and decide to sneak something from Steven's backpack. She knew that the boy would pack something tasty and she wanted it. But once she reached her hand in the boys backpack, her stirred, and she began to feel guilty. Not just for digging in his bag, but that he had to come with them on this mission. She was worried for him. Very much so. She took her hand away.

"Garnet, are you sure about this?" she asked the large Gem.

"About what?" she asked, without even looking at Amethyst.

"About taking Steven on this mission? Or even going on this mission at all? It's gunna be hard for us."

"I know. But we must do what we have too, to protect humanity." She simply explained.

"Yeah, but, even Gems have limits. I know I do. What if this mission really hurts Steven?"

"Amethyst. I had explained this to you. It will be a learning curve for him."

"But, Garnet, that's an awful lot of learning to just drop on the little guy. I mean, it could be enough to send Pearl into a spas attack. I can't even imagine Steven. It's, it's the kid's mother's fault for crying out loud!"

"I know, Amethyst. Rose made a mistake. And mistakes are what we learn from. Steven must learn this, he must learn how valuable a life is compared to his mistakes."

"I guess…You think he's tough enough to handle it though? That all of us could handle it?"

Garnet's shades glimmered. "Of course we can. We are the Crystal Gems."

* * *

**Alright, this chapter might not be the most exciting one, but this chapter will help lead into this mission they are about to do. With the added flashback chapters that aid the now chapters.**

**Plus I wanted to give Amethyst some moments because I feel like this story is lacking her. Which can't happen because she is important as well. Despite the story being between Steven and Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl need to also make their impacts.**

**So special thanks to those who put up with four powerful beings stuck on a boat the whole chapter!**

**Alright... I owe some peeps a reply!**

**TheGirlWithTheGem - Thank you very much! I'm glad you are enjoying it! Getting the characters personality correct is tricky, but very important I think. **

**unknown - thank you very much! And I'm not offended at all! in fact, I encourage new ideas and critiques! So don't be afraid to post them! :)**

**TJL12345 - Oh goodness, thank you! Return from Limbo is definitely a good story too! The flash backs of Garnet's childhood takes place in vey old times. definitely before cars or fancy technology like that. I can't give a precise year. But around the late 1700's to the early 1800's in Europe. I tried working off of the idea that the Gems are hundreds of years old (and also Garnet's British accent.). Hope that helped! **

**Thank you to those that give my story the time of day. I usually update every couple weeks (give or take how busy I am) So you can expect a new chapter by then! Reviews critiques are what fuel me, so keep em coming! good day to you! :)**


End file.
